Hunter University
by MissJean0
Summary: AU. Gon Freecs is your typical freshman at the hunter university, stumbling his way through everything, he struggles to start out, but with the help of new friends, lovers and foes alike, his eyes open up to worlds he never knew existed. No pairings for now, but there will be in the future, Yaoi. Contains most series characters.
1. Around The Corner

*** I don't own any of the characters and all characters belong to their respective owner***

Faster.. faster.., Gon's feet raced along his thoughts as he ran through what seemed to be an endless hallway, sweat beads already forming over his forehead, hanging at his eyebrows and threatening to fall everytime he took another step forward, unfortunately he didn't have the luxury to wipe away the sweat as his hands firmly clutched at his newly acquired notebook and a bunch of colored pens, a frown fell upon his features at the lack of oxygen, and he took another gulp of air.

"Just.. ju.. around" he tried to encourage himself as he panted, but the words never found their way through his mouth, so he just thought about them instead, it works either way right?

It's just around the corner, he internally assured himself, afraid to peek at his watch, he can't be more than a few minutes late, it's all that damn campus guide fault, you can't just place a map of the entire university and expect people to quickly find their way around it, it took him half an hour just to figure out which building his class was in!

But whatever, he can dwell on that later, right now he had to focus all that negative energy into his feet, and run faster god dammit! Gon's face beamed with light as he came closer to his destination, and just as he turned around the ruthless corner, he expected to find a row of open, welcoming classrooms waiting just for him, to tell everyone about his outstanding physical indurence and superb time management skills, that would surly land him some new friends on his first day here! But his sweaty forehead was met with something hard instead, and he was sent flying in the other direction, rather away from his desired destination.

"Ouuuh" Gon cried out in pain as he fell down, his butt throbbing from the hard fall, his beautiful colorful pens were now scattered across the hall, some even lost their caps, his notebook landed somewhere he didn't bother to look at yet, great, now he'll never get to class, he looked up at the source of his misfortune.

A broad naked chest, that's what he hit into.

Gon's eyebrows tangled in confusion, he seemed more upset at that fact than at his fall, or that now he'll never get to his class, but nontheless he took the hand that was extended his way.

"I'm sorry" the other person calmly spoke, but wasn't it Gon who was supposed to apologies? Gon quickly got up, finally taking in the other person's appearance.

A black hair that was slicked backwards, big forehead -not bigger than Gon's though- some sort of a weird green earring that looked cool, short eyebrows riding over deep brown eyes, and the overall facial expression was sad, whoever this person was, he must at least be a couple of years older.

"It.. it's fine!" Gon quickly responded, faking a smile through his pain and irritation, he found himself unable to resist an urge to rub at the painful throbbing in his butt, so he awkwardly scratched the back of his head to distract his senses "it's my fault really" he sheepishly tried to divert the blame.

"let me help you pick up your stuff" the guy smiled.

He was so calm, Gon expected him to be at least annoyed at the situation, but that didn't seem to be the case, either this guy was so chill, or he was a cold actor, quietly plotting to give Gon a good beating sometime later when he could catch him alone, there were after all some people walking around, entering and leaving rooms. Good, Gon thought, that meant two things for Gon's benefit;

1\. This person couldn't touch him.

2\. He can still enter his class.

A small smile crossed Gon's lips and he started to feel his luck pouring in "sure" he knelt down and started picking up his stuff as well, stealing swift glances at the other guy, he did look quite appealing to the eye, and Gon wished he could one day reach that level of fitness, but that was a far fetched goal for him, body building was never his thing, but he couldn't help the little envy he felt, why was this guy naked anyway?!

"I'm Chrollo by the way" the guy offered a warming smile Gon's way, catching him off guard, Gon's cheeks flushed, he was caught stealing glances, how rude of him! He didn't want to send the wrong message about himself..

"I.. I'm Gon Ging Freecs!" He stuttered but quickly responded, avoiding eye contact, he kept looking down as he picked up the rest of his pens.

"Gon, you seem to have been in some kind of a hurry, where were you headed?" Chrollo spoke as he handed the gathered pens to Gon, pink, blue, orange and yellow, Chrollo observed, using all these colored pens for notes, he must be a freshman, he internally chuckled.

Was Chrollo stupid? Gon stared up at him, or was he just trying to make small talk? Either way Gon took it upon himself to prove himself knowledgeable and smart. "To my English class ofcourse" that came out more cheerful than he intended, and he flushed even more so, he didn't want to seem that much of a nerd.

"Oh?" Chrollo raised an eyebrow up at Gon, apparently confused. "And where is that?"

"Uhm, here" Gon seemed so sure of himself, his confidence started to build up again, but not so much after an audible chuckle made it's way through Chrollo's throat.

"What?" Gon asked, what was so funny? He didn't get it.

"This is a dormitory, Gon, no classes are held here" Chrollo offered an apologetic smile as he fought a serious urge to burst out in laughter, Gon was so cute! he couldn't believe anyone could make such a silly mistake, even a freshman..

"Wha.. whaat" horrified, Gon quickly got up, clenching his stuff to his chest, he felt so embarrassed he particularly felt the heat travelling to his cheeks and ears, and it wasn't a good feeling in anyway, all he wanted was to run away and never see this person ever again throughout his entire college life, and it wasn't too late yet!

Quickly, Gon turned on his heel, and started walking in the opposite direction, no words were spoken, his feet accelerating by the passing second, his heart pounded more aggressively than when he was running, this was so humiliating it would go down in history, he just hoped Chrollo wouldn't tell anyone about it, and he even told him his full name! Gon Ging Freecs! Stupid, stupid Gon!

"Wait" Gon's heart sunk as he felt an arm grab his elbow, Chrollo's arm to be precise, and he hated the mere feeling of it, he was more than prepared to yank his arm away and make a run for it when Chrollo calmly spoke.

"You forgot this" Gon was forced to turn around to see what he had forgotten, cursing himself multiple times for actually forgetting it and contributing for this situation to happen.

A purple pen, that's what he forgot.

He had always hated purple, always neglected it, seriously, it was the least used pen he ever used, in fact, this was the same purple pen aunt Mito got for him during his last year of high school, it was so unused he didn't even have to replace it for college! Damn you purple, it has now come for it's revenge, revenge for neglectance and misuse, or in this case, no use.

"You can keep it" Gon almost spat out, more angry at his pen than Chrollo.

"Oh.. um thank you" Chrollo was impressed, this guy was already giving him something of his to keep, he knew he had to let Gon go now, but for some reason his grip never eased around the boy's elbow, Gon Freecs was certainly interesting.

"Can I go now?" That being said, Gon felt himself being sat free of the iron grip, more than ready to continue going and pretend this entire scenario never happened.

"Yeah sorry" Chrollo quickly responded "Actually wait, do you wanna catch something to drink?" He added.

What? Gon thought, oh god no, he was not ready to be humiliated even more today, by the same guy! he had to avoid that invitation at any cost, he knew it was a trap and something more wicked was lying underneath.

"I have a class to attend to" Gon tried to think up an excuse, he was always bad at lying, so he just plainly told the truth, hopefully it would work out in his favour this time.

"Yeah about that… you're actually 20 minutes late by now I doubt you'll get in" Chrollo acted more sorry to say that than he actually was, he was kind of glad he met someone new to hang around with.

Shoot, Gon didn't know what to say next so he just stared, irritation crawling underneath his skin, seems like he walked right into that trap, he was always so thick headed and couldn't work his way around things, simple and naive, he hated that about himself, it got him stuck in different shitty situations he'd rather not be in.

"I'll just grab a shirt real quick and we'll go" Chrollo gave a genuine smile as he titled his head.

"Sure" good, good. That was his chance, just when Chrollo rounds the corner Gon would bolt for his escape, his luck was smiling his way one more time today, they say green is the color of luck and all his past years of loving green are finally proving fruitful, take that purple!

And as agreed, Chrollo started walking away, Gon felt a rush of adrenalin hit him as he counted the endless line of steps, excitement fell up his stomach, his heartbeat rising in anticipation, Chrollo's feet seemed to move ever so slowly, as if he didn't want to leave yet, Gon's eyes widened, focused to catch the exact right moment, and just as Chrollo disappeared from his sight, Gon made a run for his escape, all the while laughing maniacally inside his head, he won this, he was after all a winner for today.

A minute later Chrollo emerged into the hallway, still pulling his shirt down, he stared at the empty spot Gon was supposed to be standing in, damn, the guy sure was eager to get away from him.

Thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoyed it, a few notes I'd like to say:

1\. English is not my first language, so expect to find alot of grammatical errors in there, and if you do find any, please, please do correct them for me!

2\. I don't usually write and I'm not a writer, this is my first time actually writing a fanfiction or even anything, so it may not be all that good but I really wanted to write something since I felt suddenly inspired.

3\. I don't have the entire story planned in my head, I'll just shape it as I go, and help is really appreciated!

4\. Please tell me what you genuinely think about this, the word usage, grammar, writing style and overall story, I really need someone else's perspective into this, thank you!

5\. Coming chapters are going to be longer than this with more events, I'm trying my hand out at this first.

6\. Expect to find OOC in characters.


	2. Psychology 101

Psychology 101, instructor Pariston Hill.

Lecture Hall 205, College of psychological studies.

Gon looked down at his schedule and repeated the information aloud for himself a couple more times, he had to make sure he got exactly where he was supposed to this time, he had already missed his first two classes of the day and there was no more room for more mistakes, his face slightly lit up as he looked up the door he was standing infront of, lecture hall 205 is what it read, glancing over his schedule for the last time, he knew he was in the right place.

Taking a deep breath, he silently prayed to be spared any humiliation that was yet to come his way, and with all the determination and little confidence he could still find in himself, he walked inside.

The hall was large, larger than Gon could ever recall seeing, and it somehow reminded him of a movie theatre he used to go to with his friends, only there wasn't a movie to be played this time, and he didn't have any friends as of yet.

He frowned at the thought, he surly will be making friends soon enough, Gon was an easy going, cheerful and a nice guy, just the type whom people loved to spend time with, he was always sending off positive energy, always understanding and supportive, that's what aunt Mito used to tell him, he would always fit in no matter where he was thrown into, he at least had that much confidence in himself.

Gon looked around as he stood at the top of the hall, observing the place and taking in all the details he couldn't grasp at first sight, the place was fairly decorated and had it's share of good care put into it, Gon was particularly drawn to the dark green color of the curtains covering the large windows, it was no surprise it caught his attention, green was his color after all, the curtains looked heavy and soft with no visible creases, at least not from his distance, however, they provided a certain comfort to the eyes when looked at, and Gon made a mental note to get a feel of the fabric before he's due to leave, just to deepen the image in his head.

The chairs were aligned in an arc with a desk in front, they looked shiny and clean, their numbers decreased as the arc became smaller towards the other end of the hall, where there was a large white board attached to the wall with traces of black marker on it, apparently someone didn't bother enough to thoroughly clean off the contrasted colors, Gon wasn't a perfectionist, but it irked a sort of an unsatisfactory feeling inside of him.

Gon felt himself finally relax as his grip eased around his notebook, a slight throbbing feeling travelled across his fingers as the pressure was relieved, and he looked down at the new carvings he now had across his delicate skin, moving his fingers slowly around, the marks almost looked like an invisible tattoo of chaos, or one that is coming to it's final stages of fading, however, it wasn't going to last long anyway.

A slight brush to his shoulder sucked him out of his thoughts and back into hall 205 again, and hit him with the realisation that he has been standing in a not so strategic spot.

"You're in the way, Kid" a rough voice alerted him from behind, and Gon felt his feet move slightly forward as a feeling of coldness hit the back of his neck, he turned around to face the intruder.

A tall male, most likely over 2m, very big and muscular, scars scattered around his arms, some Gon could recognise as a sharp knife marks, others he couldn't quite place. The person had a long grey hair with large spiky bangs to the front, tanned skin with rough features, all in all, he looked like someone Gon surely didn't want to be standing in the way of, which unfortunately, he was.

Nodding apologetically with a slight smile, Gon stepped to the side making enough room for the person to go past him, but he was shoved violently instead, and he gasped at the sudden brute force, not finding it necessary at all.

"This is how you move out of MY way" the person spoke, voice rough and hoarse, as if he were trying to scare Gon away. Gon felt his throat tighten, his feelings were hurt, he didn't believe he did anything wrong, so why was he being treated this way?

"I'm sorry" he innocently started as he managed to form some words "can you please tell me what I did wrong?" He smiled, his question was genuine, he wanted to know so he could avoid it in future situations.

"what?" The guy seemed to be taken aback by the question, "are you a retard or something?" He said as he walked away shaking his head, not wanting anything to do with Gon anymore.

Gon furrowed his brows as he watched the guy leave, the reason he acted that way was beyond him, but he decided not to hold any grudge, trouble was the last thing he was looking for.

Brushing it a side, Gon cheerfully smiled one more time, finally feeling he was in the right place at the right time, and it felt calming and refreshing. An image of Chrollo popped into his head at the thought of being calm, Chrollo was calm, that was his first impression about him, but he didn't want to think of Chrollo now, or ever, so he brushed that aside as well.

Making his way downwards, his eyes darted through the crowd looking for a chair to be seated into, many chairs looked opening and inviting to him, but not many students. He grimaced at the idea of setting next to someone who smelled like fish for example, or was wearing purple, that was highly unlikely but somehow still possible, he thought. He pondered for a few more seconds and was able to spot a chair in the middle, with two completely normal people on either side, or so he assumed.

Perfect, Gon thought as he quickly made his way towards his seat, afraid someone might steal it from him before he got there, he hastily placed his stuff down on the desk and smiled in satisfaction, now it was his, it wasn't something significant but he felt accomplished, this was the first class he was going to attend ever and he couldn't shake the excitement, he happily sat down in his newly acquired chair, opened his note book and aligned his beautiful, colorful pens next to it for an easy use, they looked like a rainbow.

"I've never seen someone this excited for a class before" he heard someone behind him say, but he wasn't offended, he was actually happy he could grab some positive attention, maybe they could become friends!

Voices gradually went down and students were seated as professor Pariston Hill happily trotted his way into the hall, a sparkling brown suit and a carefully styled golden hair, or was it him that sparkled? Gon didn't know, he was just in awe at how the large crowd could go quiet in a matter of seconds at his presence.

But Gon was slightly taken aback by how young Pariston seemed to look, he was expecting an old man, the name Pariston didn't quite strike him as someone in their 30s, it made him think of old things, old people, but he wasn't complaining, he knew he'd get his share of those in the near future, plus, this guy looked pretty chill!

"Welcome to your first class of psychology 101, freshmen" professor Pariston didn't waste any time, he started talking just as he was fumbling with his suit case, organising and taking out papers, someone's quite eager! Thought Gon, he was happy to know he wasn't the only excited one about this class, take that random person in the back! He internally chuckled.

Gon's eyes were fixated on Pariston as he moved to stand in the middle, hands tangled underneath his chin as he loudly, but cheerfully spoke, "I take it this is your first time taking this course" he continued "well, unless you are someone who wasn't quite fortunate last year to pass" his voice slightly deepened as he glanced over some apparently familiar faces, throwing shade their way, his smile widening in the process, showing a row of pearly whites anyone would be proud of.

"Im professor Pariston Hill and I will be your instructor for this course" his eyes closed in delight as he said that, he seemed to be sure of himself, his presence was emitting confidence and comfort, that's something Gon appreciated -and needed- at the time being.

"As you know, depending on your Major, you aren't exactly required to take this class, although allow me to say I am flattered it grabbed your attention, it still is one of the many free classes we have available, typically for freshmen"

He continued to speak joyfully, and Gon eagerly listened, he decided this was his favorite professor already, he just seemed so.. cool? Gon didn't know, but he knew Pariston was the kind of a guy Gon would love to spend time with, they were in someway similar, maybe Gon could get on his good side and that would definitely benefit him, Gon secretly plotted as he listened to the rest of the speech. "However, I hope this class will provide a good experience for you in your first semester here, there are yet alot of things for you to learn, inside and outside of class, and _"

Professor Pariston's speech was interrupted by what was unmistakably a mobile phone ringing. Everyone's attention was shifted to the source of the noise, leaving Pariston naked of all attention, something he didn't quite appreciate.

A spiky pink pony tail and a white tank top, a girl that was seated in the back quickly fumbled with her pockets, and the noise was subdued. Then she slowly glanced up at the professor, who was standing still in his spot looking right at her, his smile never leaving his features, he didn't seem bothered at all by the interruption.

"I'm sorry" she spoke, her tone plain and cold, bored, as if this was a scenario she witnessed once too often, a movie she repeatedly watched, and if Gon didn't see her face, he would have assumed she had rolled her eyes, which she actually did.

"It's alright Machi!" Pariston cheered, untangling his fingers and placing his hands into his pockets, his posture now had a slight tilt to it, "but that will cost you 2 credits!" His lips only seemed to stretch wider as he titled his head, "you've been here before, you know the rules" his eyes glinted as he finished his sentence, as if he were a hunter that had just caught it's prey, a shiver went down Gon's spine at the thought, he was glad his phone was already set to silent.

"Fuck" Machi quietly hissed.

"4 credits" Pariston retorted back as he walked towards his desk, even more delighted than before, he seemed to enjoy the provocative behaviour.

Gon swallowed as he had a quick change of mind, Pariston Hill surly wasn't someone he should get close to.

It was now mid of class, and Gon was so immersed in taking notes he could hardly spare a breath, there was so much information being shared and he couldn't afford to miss any, sweat was beginning to form over his forehead, professor Pariston surely knew his stuff! Gon quickly switched pens to add small stars that indicated new points, those had to be in a specific color and he preferred orange for the task, then he switched back to the original green, running his hand through his spiky hair to keep it from falling down as he lent forwards, he had been doing that the entire class which doubled the effort he was making, but he didn't mind, colorful and tidy notes helped him study better.

A slight chuckle could be heard from behind him, it was mocking and couldn't be mistaken for otherwise, and Gon was slightly distracted, he squinted his eyes at Pariston to try and regain his focus, but the hissing voices behind him seemed to only divert his attention their way, whatever Pariston was saying seemed to him as gibberish now, he considered turning around to ask them nicely to quiet down, but froze as he over heard something, realising he was the subject of the conversation.

"I can't believe he's actually multi-coloring that shit" the rough voice wasn't entirely foreign to Gon's ears, perhaps a bit altered and under toned, but Gon could tell that was the guy from before, and he couldn't quite place how he felt about that.

"Oh? Stupidly childish but totally adoroable!" The other one sounded more high pitched, almost computerised, and it reminded him of a robot.

Gon's feelings were genuinely hurt, he wasn't some kind of an idiot and didn't appreciate being talked about as one, just because he liked to make things look brighter than usual didn't mean he was a child, or stupid, nor did it give anyone the right to make fun of him, the reason he was the subject of such a hurtful conversation was beyond him, in his mind, he didn't deserve any of that.

Gon leaned forwards to try and ignore the silly remarks he knew he was meant to hear, if he wasn't going to focus on Pariston, he wasn't going to focus on them either, he was going to sulk for the rest of the lecture, day or even semester.

"Hey, you!" The rougher voice hissed, and didn't sound amused.

Gon looked up behind him, he wasn't wrong, it was the same rude guy from before, beside him sat a smaller male who appeared to be too young to even be in college, he had a blond hair and green eyes.

"Me?" Gon innocently asked, being sure he was the addressed person but having no clue as to what the guy might want, probably to make fun of him face to face this time, the two guys chuckled, and Gon's cheeks slightly reddened in anticipation of what embarrassment was to come next.

"Yes, stop that, it looks hideous!" The bigger guy snarled as he reached his arm over Gon and forcefully pulled Gon's notebook his way, Gon flinched at the sudden movement, feeling a lump form in his throat as he locked eyes with the other male.

"What.. are you doing?" He somehow managed to say despite his shock.

"Hah, this!" The next thing Gon heard was the noise of papers being torn apart, and it felt like a piece of him was torn apart along with them, horrified, he watched as his notes were crumbled into a fist of steel, he winced at the gruesome site, his heartbeats gradually arose as anger started to build up inside him. why couldn't people just leave him be in peace

"Uvogin!" Shalnark exclaimed, apparently that was over the top even for him.

"Here" Uvogin just casually tossed the notebook back to Gon, as if nothing had just happened.

"You know you're_" Gon was plotting a come back, something that wasn't actually nice for once, he wanted to express his anger and let it be shown, but was interrupted by a loud voice instead.

"Uvogin, Shalnark" the unexpected cheerful high pitched tone of Pariston arose, grabbing the attention of the small group, "leave my class room this instance"

Gon swallowed, was his name not mentioned because Pariston didn't know it, or because he was the victim here? He didn't know but was glad for it nonetheless, He quickly turned around and seated himself appropriately, ready to apologise if required. A fist was slammed against the desk behind him and a snarl was made audible to express anger, that was no other than Uvogin, Gon knew that information without having to look up, he then felt something lightly brush over his shoulder and crumble into his lap, his heart sank a little as he saw his notes in such a state.

"Psst" a hiss so close to his ear that made him shudder, Gon looked slightly to his side to see a carefully folded paper held between thin index and middle fingers, extended and meant only for him, he knew the hand belonged to Shalnark, it had the same skin complexion and wore a familiar bracelet he only saw moments ago, without exchanging any words, Gon took the paper and tightly closed his fingers around it, ruining whatever perfect creases it may have had.

The rest of the lecture didn't go well for Gon, painful feelings of hurt and sadness overwhelmed him every time he glanced over his notebook, he lost his appetite to write down anything, and he hated nothing more other than his pens for the moment, since he got here they only seemed to cause him trouble, he clasped his free hand around them angrily, and his grip seemed to only get tighter, and tighter, until he could hear plastic break underneath his fist, and surprisingly an odd feeling of pleasure washed over him, he had been able to relieve some anger by breaking his stupid pens, Uvogin was right, they were stupid and Gon didn't need them.

Class was now dismissed and only a few students remained seated, some who were still asleep and weren't aware the lecture ended, some who were organizing stuff, some who were talking and then there was Gon, staying behind for no reason at all.

This was his last class for the day, and he was now supposed to go home to aunt Mito, to tell her about his adventurous day and accomplishments, he had always enjoyed talking to her and sharing his slightly altered versions of events with her, and she always eagerly listened to him, she was his best friend, but for some reason, he felt strangely unmotivated today, he didn't want to go home, he didn't want to share anything about his day or even think about it, all he wanted was for the day to just end so he could put it behind him already, but he knew that wasn't happening for quite some time.

Exhaling deeply, he opened his fist that now had a crumbled piece of paper in it he almost forgot about, his curiosity peaked as he stared at it, what could Shalnark possibly want from him after what happened? He was kind of hoping they would just ignore each other and act like they never even met before, but that wasn't exactly happening, was it?

Swallowing softly, Gon placed his broken pens down and held the paper between his both hands, fumbling with it for a second before stretching it wide open, he carefully read what was written inside.

"Hey! Really sorry about what happened, I have a spare book I could lend you for the notes, take it as an apology.

Meet me at this address at about 7pm"

With an address of his dorm room scribbled at the end.

Gon didn't know what to make of it, was Shalnark sincerely apologising or just scheming something? That seemed like a risk Gon would have to take.

He reread the note again, actually considering the offer this time, a book was offered instead of the notes Uvogin torn away, Gon raised his eyebrows in question, he didn't even know such a book existed, he seriously had to do better research about the classes he was picking up.

But having a book sounded nice and more practical, he wouldn't have to be taking so many notes, and he wouldn't even have to pay for it either, he could use the spare money for extra ice-cream instead, and by accepting this he could make amends, it's not like he was ready to forgive either of them yet, but making false amends was better than making enemies, Gon thought.

Gon made up his mind as he got up from his seat, he still had about 3 spare hours until 7, and he was getting quite hungry.

Making his way outside, Gon looked intently at the trash can that was placed beside the door, and without any second thought, he parted with his colorful pens as he threw them deep inside, it wasn't easy for him to do so, they had been a part of him for so long, but not anymore, this was something he had to do, he had to finally grow up.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and reviewing it! I'm really really glad you guys like it, I hope you continue to do so, reading feedback really motivates me and it's a good feeling knowing someone has enjoyed my work, puts me in a great mood tbh :D

Btw, since this is a university, Gon apparently needs a Major, and I just can't seem to actually pick one that would fit him, so I'm a little lost, what do you guys think would fit him most?


	3. A friend

A gust of wind blew, delicately moving around green grass and flower petals, despite it's subtle strength, the wind wasn't cold. The slight air wave felt rather refreshing to the skin.

Gon appreciated the gentle air as he wiped away forming sweat beads over his forehead, swallowing down large gulps of water, he closed his eyes in satisfaction as he felt the cool liquid wash down his dry throat.

He plopped himself down over a wooden bench, probably not the best choice for his aching muscles, but he knew he didn't have the capacity to complain, it wasn't like he was expecting to find soft fluffy seats laying around campus, he was at least lucky enough to find a place to sit.

Gon took another deep breath, his heart beat hasn't settled down yet, he had been running for an amount of time his brain failed to register, but judging by the way the soles of his feet throbbed, he assumed it was for no less that 15 minutes. He glanced around himself, the area was clear only for a few faces he never recalled seeing, and that was good news to Gon. He exhaled in relief as he let his body relax, he had run pretty far, he doubted Chrollo would be able to find him here.

* * *

He had been aimlessly wandering around campus for the past 2 hours, not finding anywhere to go in particular, he decided on discovering the new places and areas he didn't get to visit yet. That way he could expand his knowledge about the place and commit the important parts of it to memory.

And so his journey began, he was determined on finding all the buildings his classes were to be held in first, which he quickly did with the help of signs and a few passers by, he didn't waste much time on that task. something he felt proud about, no more getting lost and late for him.

He had also managed to find the swimming pool and the gym, which he didn't pay much attention to, he knew he would rarely go there, sports weren't his thing and that wasn't about to change now.

He lazily dragged himself around the place, he had a lot of time and he needed to waste it somewhere. treadmills were aligned on either sides of the long room, weight lifting area was located at the end with a large mirror over the wall, with stairs leading underneath to the swimming pool and showers.

The place smelled oddly nice, Gon expected the smell of sweat to reek out of the place, it was one of the reasons he actually hated going to gyms, he much preferred doing his daily dose of quick exercise at home.

Loud grunts caught his attention, causing his sight to shift to the source of the noise. it was by no doubt Uvogin, he was laid down over a bench, lifting what appeared to be much too heavy weighs for him. The guy was tough, and Gon supposed whatever amount of weight that made him uncomfortable was exaggerating. He must be doing it out of anger, whatever, he deserved what came his way.

A loud chuckle erupted, too loud it almost sounded fake, Gon's eyes shifted to the other male standing across from Uvogin, who appeared to be taunting the raging ball of fire, not a very wise choice in Gon's opinion. But he supposed the guy would hold his own in a fight. He was tall and muscular, had a flaring red hair which Gon doubted was natural, his arms were crossed as his hips narrowed, he had his own form of masculinity, his waist was too narrow compared to his arms and thighs, he looked somewhat intimidating.

Gon allowed his eyes the luxury to wander along the figure, he looked weird and fascinating in the same manner. He wore a white crop tank with tightly wrapped pink bandages over his waist, making it appear smaller than it actually is. matching it with white joggers that were cut just bellow his knees. Gon had to give the guy some credit for the shoes though, his pink Pumas were out of this world.

Gon's gaze travelled up to meet the other male's, staring back at him intently, a sinister smile playing across his lips. Gon's cheeks flushed, he didn't like being caught staring at people, it was rude, even more rude when they looked as weird. The other guy waved at him, inviting him to come closer, Gon quickly turned around, rejecting the offer. That guy could be just as bad as Uvogin, the kind Gon was trying to avoid.

Gon exhaled as his fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt, he didn't know why he had such a bad luck with people, it was as if he would never make friends around here, the thought made him more upset.

He felt a presence creep up behind him, his heartbeats raced as if he just got off one of the many treadmills.

"Like what you see? ~"

A shiver travelled down his spine as a cold whisper forced him to stumble to the other side, away from the husky voice. Startled, Gon looked at the other male who was bending down to be at his level, he was still smiling as his eyes narrowed. just how or when did he get here? Gon didn't recall hearing any foot steps. the guy didn't appear as threatening up close, but for some reason Gon felt threatened, and now offended.

"No" Gon quickly responded as his feet subconsciously started moving, this guy was obviously a creep, someone Gon wanted absolutely nothing to do with. He took a few safe steps forwards to increase the distance between them, he was beginning to fret, then he glanced back.

"Eh?" The guy had one eyebrow raised up in question, his smile fading in a fraction of a second, he seemed to be confused. Gon didn't pay him anymore attention as he walked through the door, dearly hoping not to be followed, he wasn't.

* * *

The next place Gon found in the midst his wandering was the library, a place he has decided he'd never step a foot in ever again, much like the gym.

Just like anything else in this university, the library was huge. Something Gon expected before he even sat a foot in. The first thing he noted was the calm, quiet atmosphere, as if there was no one there but him, he even could slightly hear his loud breaths, but the soft noise of papers and chairs moving around assured him the place was much filled with people.

His eyes scanned the area before him, cappuccino curtains were drawn along large windows, tables were aligned in a row with chairs on either sides, some filled with students, some still available, there weren't many students, but he assumed it because it was still the beginning of the semester.

his lips stretched into a soft smile as he noted the endless shelves of books stacked on every wall, large bookcases that extended along the walls were neatly organised and went as deep as the room. It was truly a sight to behold.

Gon felt a spark of focus and inspiration light in him, the calm aura the room provided put him in the mood to read something, Gon wasn't much of a reader, in fact he couldn't remember an instance where he finished an entire book, that never did happen in his case. He was more of a practical guy, he liked doing things rather than reading about them. However, he found it quite insulting to be stepping into a place with such huge amount of information and leaving without any.

Gon made his way to one of the large book cases, plain strong wood painted a dark brown color, the shelves had a slightly brighter shade, he wondered how the wood didn't bend under the heavy weight of the books. He softly ran his hand over the carefully arranged collection, gently touching the ragged and sharp edges alike, it fascinated him, just how many people have read through these books?

His hand stopped to linger over a torn book, the rough edges of the exposed papers almost breaking his skin, without hesitation, he pulled the stack of papers his way. He didn't know what section he was exploring, and he didn't care, he didn't mind what he got as long as it was any piece of information that was to prove him more knowledgeable than five minutes ago.

He stared down at what he had in hand, the hard cover was completely torn along with parts of the few first pages, the discoloration of the sheets proved the material to be somewhat old, whatever happened to this work seemed to be unfortunate.

Sighing quietly, Gon made his way to one of the available chairs and plopped himself down, the seat felt soft, much too comfortable, as if they wanted him to sit there forever. Wiithout wasting anymore time, Gon skipped over the first few torn pages, it wasn't exactly a much important part of the book, Gon wasn't interested in dedications and how 'the book came to be' anyway.

His eyes traced over the printed lines, he began to read with enthusiasm. something about philosophy in the ancient history, Gon's eyebrows tangled, he wasn't the least bit interested in history, or philosophy.

He carefully read on, a few minutes passed and whatever written in the book seemed to be far more complex for Gon to understand, sure, he understood the words, but it's the concepts he failed to grasp. He decided it wasn't the right material for him.

He gently closed the book in front of him, as to not cause anymore damage, it must be valuable. if Gon didn't appreciate it, someone else might. He glanced up as he slowly pushed his seat backwards and that's when he froze.

Chrollo was standing only a few feet away from him, eyes carefully examining an old opened book in his hand as he stood still in his spot, he seemed to be genuinely consumed in what he was reading, not paying much attention to the fact that he was standing in the way of others, people chose to make their way around him rather than disturb him. A grim look was painted upon his features, a certain purple pen gently tapped over the side of the book.

Gon swallowed gently, how long has he been standing there? Did he see him? Gon certainly hoped not. The last thing he wanted was for Chrollo to see him, approach him or even start small talk, what would Gon say? Why did he run away this morning? Gon knew it wasn't cool, he felt cowardly and embarrassing, he just never expected to see the guy again. For such a large place, it surely felt so small right now.

Gon's eyes fixated on the other male, his posture remained unmoving as he flipped the page. Gon carefuly observed the situation, he needed to divert Chrollo's attention to the other side, away from him so he could walk out quickly. He thought about ducking underneath the table until Chrollo left for an alternative strategy, but that would actually grab the attention of the other male, he'd be making too much noise. it felt like the morning scenario was repeating itself all over again.

Gon softly huffed, he had to think quickly. Someone had to make enough noise to grab the attention, he found himself wishing someone might fall or something, he wasn't usually one for malice, but he knew it wasn't bad to have bad wishs as long as they didn't happen, he was desperate.

His hand brushed over the torn book as he fidgeted in his seat, and it sparked an evil idea in his head.

He knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but he didn't have any other choice, Sometimes you had to sacrifice your morals in order to get to your gain, he tried to convince himself despite his contradicted beliefs.

Gon held the book tightly over his head, silently praying to be forgiven, guilt started to well up inside him even before committing the horrible deed. He took a long breath and held it in, he needed the focus, then, gathering all of his force into his arms, Gon's arms quickly bolted forwards, discarding the object far across the room, he made sure it knocked off a few other books that were stacked over a counter, that should make enough of a distraction to create an opening.

Everyone's attention shifted to the noise, some even gasped in horror, Gon carefully observed as Chrollo's head slightly moved, his feet more than ready. He felt panic set in as the brown orbs began to lift ever so slowly, aimed right in Gon's direction instead. Gon's breath caught as their eyes locked.

"Did you actually just..." nope, Gon didn't want to hear it, it wasn't him anyway. Gon stared back at Chrollo in equal shock, the other male's lips drew a soft smile as he raised his eyebrows in question, he seemed to be amused by the situation.

Just why exactly did he turn this way instead? He ruined everything. Gon felt redness extended from his cheeks to his ears, his face felt extremely hot it almost stung, how come he always ended up messing things up even more? It must have been that stupid pen anyway, he'd get the chance to break it soon enough.

"Gon" Chrollo softly spoke again and Gon flinched at the mentioning of his name, not wanting the scenario to drag on any longer, it wasn't like he was going to laugh it off and have a nice conversation. Gon forcefully pushed his seat backwards, feeling the wooden legs roughly drag over the carpet, he broke eye contact as he got up and started running the other way, not minding anymore of the other person, or any of the eyes that were glued to him in disbelief, it seemed like something he'd just gonna have to get used to.

Gon glanced back after a few seconds, Chrollo was still standing in his spot, his smile never really fading, his hand travelled up as he waved goodbye to Gon.

* * *

Gon shivered at the horrible memory as he readjusted his position over the wooden bench, his ankles were starting to sore underneath him. He untangled his crossed legs and let them hang freely, swinging back and forth as he enjoyed the natural scenery before him. The sun was setting and the sky was colored with orange and purple and everything in between, the mixing colors in the far horizon made for a soothing and a relaxing sight.

Gon smiled, nature was truly a work of art in his opinion, just the way everything combined to make a perfect system fascinated him, it was far more superior and complex than humans could ever achieve.

Gon looked around him, the area wasn't at all crowded, there were only a few more students walking around, the number of people passing by has significantly dropped since the past 15 minutes. Gon glanced at his watch, it was 6:20 by now, everyone was either headed home or to their dorms, he knew no classes were held after 6pm.

He only had less than an hour to wait and he'd be grabbing his hard earned book and heading home. he smiled in satisfaction, he could hardly wait to taste what meal Aunt Mito prepared for the day, she had always been a brilliant cook, and Gon simply loved her food. His stomach grumbled at the thought, he was after all hungry, starving to be exact. he hasn't had anything to eat for a while, his only meal was a boiled egg with a glass of orange juice in the morning.

Gon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard plastic wheels roll by, glancing the way the noise was coming from, his eyes were met with a white haired kid skating around, hands in pockets as he pouted his lips, eyes focused despite white bangs getting in the way of his sight.

Gon smiled, the kid looked about the same age as him. he wore a white T-shirt with dark blue sleeves underneath, and dark blue shorts, Gon wondered whether the hair was natural or the kid just chose to dye it that way.

Gon watched in interest as the kid skilfully made his way around, pushing himself with his right foot as the left stilled over the board, he had to admit he looked somewhat cool, Gon wished he had a skating board he could get around with, but again, he knew he couldn't ride one as skilfully, he'd probably stumble his way to his destination instead.

The kid slowly turned his head to face Gon, as if he could feel the pair of eyes ogling him, Gon shuddered, the thought was unsettling but his smile never faltered, and he offered the warmest one he could muster. The kid smiled back, it seemed genuine, at least to Gon.

The scene seemed to be going smoothly, the kid still had his hands in his pockets, skating like he was a pro at some skating competition, Gon briefly wondered if he had actually participated in any. And as if by magic, the flawlessly fluid scene seemed to stop for a second, distortion filled the screen as a noise could be heard, the skating board seemed to hit a stone that was laying in the middle of the road, one that Gon saw a while back but thought it too harmless to bother to remove, but his decision came back to bite him and prove fatal. the kid stumbled to the front, trying his best to keep his balance on the board, eyes widening in horror, his hands left his pockets in an attempt to balance himself on either side, but the attempt proved a failure, the kid fell to his side as he lost his footing. time stopped as gon watched him actually travel through the air, Gon's lungs gulped on air to prepare for a gasp, his hands travelling to his lips to act as shields to his soon to be hung open mouth.

The kid looked at Gon mid-air, eyes conveying a message of "help" but Gon was helpless, it's not like he could magically fly and catch the boy, although he would have much liked to do that, but the only thing he could do was watch in silence, sympathies and feel guilt.

It wasn't a loud thud, but from the grimace on the kid's face, accompanied with a loud groan, Gon knew it hurt. Gon was on his feet in a millisecond, having already gasped, he quickly rushed to the kid's side, setting from across him, he didn't know what to do, the kid didn't look pleased, and was in pain.

"A.. are you alright?" Gon breathlessly asked, he didn't know when had his breath caught, or when he got to the boy's side, he didn't exactly have the time to think on these things, everything seemed to happen on it's own, without his command or consent.

"I'm fine" the kid tried to act tough, faking a smile as he clutched at his shorts, it reminded Gon of the time he fell this morning, he of all people knew it wasn't a pleasant feeling, and Oh the shame that he felt then too.

"Are you su.." Gon's speech was interrupted as irony smell spread through the atmosphere, he quickly looked down, checking the exposed parts of skin for injury, drops of blood slowly trickled down the boy's scraped knee. Gon subconsciously grabbed the boy's leg as he lift his shorts upwards as to not be stained, touch as gentle as he could, he swallowed.

"You should go to the infirmary" Gon ordered more than suggested, he didn't know why he was so concerned about this stranger.

"Heh that's nothing" the kid almost chuckled as he glanced over the fresh wound "a few tissues to stop the bleeding would do" he shrugged, as if he couldn't feel whatever pain emitted from the shredded skin, however, his lower back was a different story, he winced as he pulled his knee up.

Gon fumbled with his pockets, a few tissues were in hand and ready to be used, he internally thanked Aunt Mito for reminding him to hold tissues, he always forgot about that part. He carefully touched over the scraped knee, eyes focused with genuine concern, the kid watched with interest, as if he were watching the master at work, no one took care of him this gently before.

"This needs to be sanitized" Gon said as he continued to press the tissues softly against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's fine" the kid assured again, his hand clasping over Gon's, offering a sincere smile his way, Gon looked up, concern written all over his features, he never saw someone as concerned about a scraped knee before.

"Thank you" he softly spoke as he took over Gon's task, not wanting to be a bother anymore, he pressed the tissue roughly to his skin. Gon looked at him in protest, his hands hesitantly retreating, he realised he was sitting too close, most likely making the kid uncomfortable, he sat back to make some distance.

"I'm Killua by the way" Killua spoke as he kept his attention focused on treating the injury.

"Gon" Gon smiled, silently watching as he resisted the urge to scold Killua and take over, he was being too rough with the delicate skin.

"Sorry about that" a sight blush travelled to Killua's cheeks "that was quite embarrassing"

"It's alright" Gon quickly responded, his smile fading a little as to not be mistaken for laughter. "It happened to me this morning!" He tried to ease off Killua about the situation, who looked quite troubled by it.

"Oh" a puzzling look played across Killua's face, why was Gon confessing that just to make him feel better about it? "That's bad" he almost whispered.

"It really was" Gon chuckled, "I even pumped into a naked person" he enthusiastically continued, which he found odd, just this morning he didn't even want to remember it, now he's voluntarily talking about it like it was hilarious. Something about Killua made him relax and open up, it was comforting.

Killua tried to keep a straight face, he didn't know why he found the matter funny, even though it had just happened to himself and he couldn't find the same joy in it, something was different when it happened to other people.

"That makes it worse" Killua managed to open his lips and not crack up, his eyes started to slightly tear up as they locked with Gon's, who wasn't doing a much better job, a few seconds of shaky eye contact and the both of them burst into laughter.

Their giggling arose as their shoulders roughly shook, Gon's arms held tightly to his stomach as he felt the muscles painfully contract, this was the best part of his day so far.

"that's such a funny coincidence" Killua somehow managed to say through short breaths.

"I know!" Gon answered, finding himself gasping for breaths "he sent me flying across the room" He continued.

"Oh my" Killua could only be thankful he didn't actually pump into anyone, that must have been way worse than his situation. "That must've been worse"

"Oh it was" Gon giggled, triggering a new giggling fit from the other male "but I wasn't as hurt"

"Seems like that's the only good thing about it"

"Yes!" Gon agreed "are you sure you don't want to professionally tend to that?" He then asked as his attention shifted to Killua's knee, his voice having a more serious tone.

"Yea, it's really not a big deal" Killua smiled as the giggling died down, he felt his abdomen muscles relax, he was moved by the genuine concern Gon was showing "it's something you get used to when skating alot"

"Hm" Gon nodded, it made more sense to him now why Killua wasn't as bothered by it "I think you tripped with a stone"

Killua's eyebrows slightly arose in question as he grabbed his skateboard for inspection, flipping the board up, he carefully examined the wheels. "yeah, it got caught in the wheel here" a pale finger pointed to where a small stone seemed to be stuck between rolls of plastic, his thin fingers worked around the wheel as he managed to get the small pebble out, holding it in his open palm for both of them to see.

"To think something so small could cause something so big" Gon brooded for half a second and Killua chuckled.

"I think we should keep it as a memento" Killua suggested.

"a memento?" Gon looked confused.

"Yes, to how we met!"

"I like that idea"

"Let's be friends, Gon" Killua offered a genuine smile.

Friends? It took Gon a few seconds to register what Killua had said, he felt his heart throb as a feeling of happiness spread through him, he was making his first friend. He almost didn't believe it, Gon's face beamed with excitement.

"Of course!" Gon sounded ecstatic, his smile so big his back teeth were almost visible, his supposedly bad day has just become so much better.

"It's settled then" Killua offered an equally bright smile "we'll be friends for better or for worse"

"Yep!" A brief moment of silence hanged in between them as their eyes locked, both their eyes shown with joy

Gon's stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence between them, and as if by instinct, Killua's followed suit, they looked at each other as they giggled.

"We should grab something to eat at the cafeteria" Killua suggested.

"Okay, do you where that is?" Gon questioned.

"Yes, I've been to it this morning" killua answered, being thankful he took the tour his brother earlier offered him.

Offering a helping hand to Killua, Gon got up first. dusting his green shorts of whatever dust stuck to it. Killua got up with the help of the hand extended his way, being more than thankful for it, a slight pain travelled to his back, but he managed to ignore it for now, he knew the pain would be much more intense tomorrow, but that's something to worry about later, right now he was going to eat with his new friend.

Smiling, they walked side by side, chatting and getting to know more about each other along the way.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing this, I really appreciate it.

DazzlingDenasha , thank you for the suggestion, I've decided to give him free classes at first and then we'll see what he really likes, thank you for the idea! And yep, I'm afraid Uvogin is going to be mean for quite some time xD

Random person, haha yep! Im happy you actually liked this story, thank you for the feedback, I'm always trying to make Gon as adorable as possible xD

Thank you for guests and whoever followed or favorited.

Btw I probably have some tenses messed up, as in my use of past simple, had and have, I just don't always get them right haha I hope you don't mind.

Please review and tell me your opinion, feedback is greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated.


End file.
